


Alone Time

by incubussy



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Feitan, Degradation, Desperation, Fei is a virgin, Feitan has a little dick, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oneshot, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Piss kink, Praise Kink, Rimming, Size Difference, Size Kink, Teasing, classic sharing a bed trope bc i can't write plot, little dick appreciation, nothing too weird tho, slight blood, top Shalnark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incubussy/pseuds/incubussy
Summary: Feitan is horny and mad about it, Shalnark sees his chance and takes it.
Relationships: Feitan/Shalnark (Hunter x Hunter)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Alone Time

Somehow, in the guidelines of some unfortunate curse it seemed, this always happened to him. 

Feitan so often fell into such suffocating, tense scenarios that were so completely unavoidable, so entirely impossible to wiggle his way out of. Situations that would almost be comedic if he didn't always manage to find himself as the butt of some cruel joke.

Maybe his thoughts were a tad overdramatic, it really wasn't all that bad in the scheme of things. He knew plenty of people on the planet would quite literally kill to be stuck sharing a shitty motel room with a pretty, overly-enthusiastic blond. If Feitan were a different person, in some way shape or form, he might would even see it as a blessing. An opportunity that was presented in his favor, a gift from some higher power. 

But that never felt to be the case when it came to things like this.

It wasn't that he disliked Shalnark, it was actually quite the opposite. He found himself liking the all too optimistic man standing beside him a bit too much, so much so that he wanted as far away from him as possible. It was strange to think that a criminal's nerves could be focused on such trivial things, like the situation before him. It was more fear inducing than a large majority of the tasks he'd been assigned in the past, more nerve-racking than anything he'd ever known.

Maybe it was just because he was so inexperienced in the department. Feitan could kill with ease, that was never an issue. He was used to that. But asking him to even attempt so much as carrying friendly conversation was out of the question entirely, even with someone he'd been so close with for the majority of his life. Feitan's affections were always expressed as silently as possible, if at all. 

"Well," the voice seemingly appeared out of nowhere, slicing through Feitan's nerve-filled wandering thoughts, "at least the bed is bigger than the last one." 

Feitan just huffed, of course he wasn't shocked. Shalnark seemed to have a talent for finding silver linings, even in dirty motels with unwashed sheets and copious amounts of suspicious stains splattering the walls that no one had the desire to question the origins of. 

The gross, gray carpeted floor squeaked with an obnoxious velocity throughout the room as Feitan took a hesitant step, slowly shuffling after Shalnark's almost concerningly giddy steps into the dimly lit shithole they were meant to spend the next few nights, until instructed to head off to a likely equally as disgusting motel under equally as awkward circumstances, and the cycle continued until their job was done. 

Shalnark plopped on the bed with an all too loud creak, proceeding to bounce a bit as if testing out a mattress in a shop, each bounce followed by a squeak equally as obnoxious as the first. 

"Not too bad." The blond smiled slightly, "Which side do you want, Fei?" 

Feitan looked on in irritation, confused as to how someone could be so upbeat about being forced to sleep in the same bed as another person against both of their wills.

"I don't...care." Why would he care? It wasn't like there was a more pleasant option out of the two, neither left nor right looked somehow more appealing than the other. 

"Geez, you aren't happy about this, huh?" Shalnark's look was almost one of confusion, not understanding what could possibly be so unbearable about the situation before them. 

Feitan responded with dead silence, answering the question as clearly as possible without uttering a single word.

Shalnark sighed, he knew Feitan was tough to crack, he always had been. In fact, cracking the stubborn man had silently been his top priority mission above all of his others for quite some time now, and succeeding now was the perfect opportunity. He could tell easily how frustrated Feitan was, anyone could. He was so obviously tense it wouldn't be a surprise if he were sweating bullets under his heavy layers of clothing. 

The only real question was why, why was he so nervous around a person he was so close to? His frustration made no real sense, that was, unless he held some pent up feelings. Extremely pent up feelings. So pent up in fact, Shalnark was fairly confident his plans wouldn't take much longer if he played his cards right from this point. 

"You're kinda cute when you're mad, you know that?" It was a tough bet, but it wasn't like Shal could make him that much angrier without causing an actual conflict, which they both knew wasn't allowed.

Feitan's eyes shot up from the downward glare he had held for quite some time, now practically piercing through Shalnark's eyes, directly into his skull,  
"Don't you dare...tease me." 

"See? You're even cuter now." Shal's smile gave away his mischievous intentions with no doubt, leaving absolutely no questions as to what his end goal was. That is, unless you're unfortunate enough to happen to be as pitifully oblivious as Feitan was when it came to any type of affection. 

He stared Shalnark down with such pure rage it would almost be terrifying if it wasn't so goddamn endearing, flames practically flew from his irises to an extent it made even Shal shift a bit in instinctual discomfort.

"Don't try that...again...ever." Feitan furrowed his brows with the words, fury slipping muffled from behind his mask as he glared bullets into Shal's eyes. 

"You're only mad 'cause you like it, huh Fei? I know you're blushing, I can tell." Shal shifted back, Feitan now directly in front of him glaring down into the blond's playful, shining eyes.

Feitan's breath faltered and he stumbled back a bit. Shit. This is what he was afraid of, losing control over himself. Giving himself away to the the only person he shouldn't give himself away to. He was honestly more pissed at himself for losing his grip than he was at Shal for teasing him, he knew there was no way to stop him now that he'd allowed himself to slip up. He had no defense.

"Fuck off. Don't..." His poorly worded verbalized rage was nearly immediately cut off by a swift leg around the back of his waist, tracing from the middle of his spine down to his ass, yanking his small body in between Shal's legs until they were nearly touching. A firm hand landed on his hip almost instantly after, thumb rubbing over his prominent hipbone as four fingers dug into his side. 

"Don't what, sweetheart? It's not my fault you're so fun to tease." Shal didn't break eye contact, he continued staring into Feitan's eyes, which were now far more shock than anger. He relished in how fun it was to toy with the inexperienced man, and wondered how long it would take for him to snap completely. He couldn't wait to get what he wanted, and now he was certain it would work.

Feitan's eyes were wide, he was so rarely caught off guard in such tense situations, but this...this was an exception. A small grunt slipped from between his barred teeth, his hips twitched forward involuntarily, only to make him realize that if he moved even half an inch closer, his dick would be pressed flush against Shalnark's. The thought made his skin heat up even further, which didn't go unnoticed. 

"What, are you too embarrassed to talk now? That's no fun," Shal tightened his grip on Feitan's hip, "I guess I'll just have to force it out of you then, hm?" 

The heel of Shalnark's foot dragged back up Fei's spine, earning a slight gasp as the gentle force caused the two to finally make contact, though only slight. Feitan squirmed, hoping for more friction through the several layers of clothing separating the two from being directly against one another. His attempts, however, were promptly cut off as Shal tightened his already bruising grip on the smaller man's hip, pushing him backwards by a couple inches. 

"Nuh-uh, use your words like I told you, or this is all you get." The stern tone in Shalnark's voice seemed to outweigh the gentle tone for a moment, his face hardened as he held unwavering eye contact with Fei, "Beg me." 

The forceful words caused Feitan to shudder, he couldn't help but feel embarrassment seep through his body as he realized how willingly submissive he was being so quickly. Though, he couldn't say he wasn't deriving pleasure from Shal's treatment. 

"Please, Shal..." Feitan inhaled shakily, "please...touch me...just a little...more...please." The words dripped out of his mouth breathily, desperately. 

Shalnark smiled again, "Good boy," he loosened his grip, "those words are so pretty coming out of your mouth, princess." He knew exactly what he was doing. 

The nickname alone caused Feitan to buck forward slightly, a strangely pleasurable sensation coursing through him from the almost tormenting praise. He took the chance to press his now free hips the rest of the way forward, his steadily growing erection quickly meeting Shal's, soliciting quiet sounds from both men. Shalnark's hand traveled instantly to the top of the other's ass, pulling him closer before lowering the leg that occupied Feitan's back previously. The friction was rough and sloppy, causing the occasional hiss of discomfort from both of them. But despite the awkward positioning, it took very limited time and effort until both of the men were completely hard against each other.

Shal broke the contact first by gently shoving Feitan backwards, earning a disappointed grunt from the shorter man. "Get your clothes off, sweetheart," Shalnark sighed with a teasing tone about his voice, "I don't trust that you wouldn't cum yourself from just that." 

Feitan groaned to himself, aggravated that Shal had a point, he'd never really been touched before. Hell, he rarely even touched himself, leaving him rather...sensitive...to any touch, no matter how small. "Do you want...everything...off?" 

Shalnark glanced up briefly from where he was busy working his own pants off, "Everything. I wanna see that pretty little body of yours, cutie." 

It only took a brief moment of awkward shuffling and shimmying, "I'm done..." Feitan stood with his legs crossed slightly at the ankles, hand wrapped around his fully erect dick. The skin on his stomach had a distinct pink flush matching the skin on his now also entirely exposed face. 

Shal looked him up and down with a mischievous smile, his eyes looking almost hungry, "God, you're such a pretty boy, Fei," Shal noticed the other's eyes dart quickly down to his cock, interest clearly peeked, "come here, stand like you were before." Feitan wasn't hesitant to comply, quickly forgetting how embarrassing submission had been to him previously before rushing back between Shalnark's legs. 

Taking his own cock into one hand, Shal used the other to line up Feitan's dick with his own. He wrapped one hand around both of their erections fairly tightly, thrusting up into his own hand and rubbing against the other's dick shallowly. 

"You have such a cute cock, princess," Shal panted, "you're so small." 

Feitan's skin reddened again, stomach fluttering with embarrassment and arousal. He normally would take something like that as an insult, but the way Shalnark was watching their dicks twitch and leak against each other, shafts pressed roughly together as he thumbed back and forth at their flushed heads, proved to Fei that it was certainly meant as anything but an insult. 

"I love your dick so much," Shal whimpered, speeding up his pace as he noticed Feitan coming undone rather quickly, trying to hide his face behind one hand and grasp onto the blond's shoulder with the other, "I can't wait to wrap my hand around it while I'm fucking you." His voice trembled and his breathing got heavy, his free hand slipping around to grope at Feitan's ass and thigh. 

The treatment was too much for either of them to hold on much longer, especially Feitan. He was so deeply mesmerized as Shalnark's, notably bigger, dick slid against his own, squeezing together as they slid through his fingers. He rutted his hips forward, whining louder with every quickened thrust into Shal's hand, until his hips started spasming and his eyes clenched shut. 

Fei came rather aggressively, voice trembling, "Yes...Shal...please...plea..se...f-fuck..." each word punctuated with a needy, breathy yelp. He wasn't very loud, but his body provided most of the reactions for him, it seemed every muscle he had was twitching and jerking as he released onto Shal's hand and both of their dicks. 

Shalnark crumbled promptly after watching the beautiful display Feitan put on as the, unsurprisingly large, amount of cum shot out of his previously neglected little cock. 

Feitan watched unblinking as Shal shot into his own hand, the sight of him groaning and swearing while grasping onto his ass made Fei's dick start twitching again already, only seconds after he'd released himself. 

God, he was desperate. 

The blond panted as he came down from his high, smiling up at Fei through sweat slicked bangs, before shimmering eyes made their way back to their now, mostly flaccid, dicks still being smothered in his hand, "Mnh, sweetheart," Shal traced his finger delicately up the underside of Feitan's twitchy, semi-hard dick, "your cock is so fucking little, I can wrap my whole hand around it. Watch." Shalnark wasted no time demonstrating, slender fingers encasing Feitan's shaft with ease. 

"You're so cute," Shal mumbled, not entirely sure if he was talking to Fei or his dick, "so fucking tiny, just want you pressed against me." He provided a few shallow flicks of his wrist before uncurling his fingers from the smaller man's already hard cock.

Fei trembled, the odd praise making him pant and squirm against nothing. Once cold air hit his dick again, he shivered, instantly craving the warmth of Shal's hand again. 

Shalnark stood up again for the first time in quite a few minutes, legs shaky, he chuckled at his own physical instability, "I want inside of you, Fei. That alright with you?" 

Feitan wasted no time nodding, "Please..." he choked out, "how do...you want...me?" 

"I figured you would," Shal teased with a falsely innocent smile, "get on the bed and spread your legs, ass up, please sweetheart." Once Feitan broke, there was no going back. He was easier to control than any of Shal's puppets, and so much more fun. 

Feitan all but scrambled into the desired position, watching Shal mess with a bottle that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Fei chose to not question the other's strange talents for hiding things, he assumed it just came with the job title. 

Shal took no time crawling up behind Feitan, running a slow hand over his hip which was already beginning to bruise from earlier. 

Feitan shouldn't have been so incredibly caught off guard when he felt slick heat slip inside of him, but he couldn't really help his noisy response to the sudden intrusion. It took him a moment to realize what was happening. 

The sensation was so strangely perfect, wet tongue probing at his hole, hot breath quickly paced against his skin, Shal's hand loosely jerking his already overstimulated dick. It was so much to take in at once, his fingers clasped the dirty sheets, groaning and rocking into Shalnark's all too talented hand, hips rocking back against his tongue.

It wasn't long before a new intrusion became evident alongside Shal's tongue, his free hand's index finger slipped in as well, causing his entrance to tense up and quiver with a needy whine, "Hurry...up. I can...take...more," Feitan squirmed back against Shal once again, "I want...your cock...please..." he reached back, combing through soft blond locks, gripping and forcing the other man's tongue deeper inside of him with a muffled yelp. 

It was his first act of desparation-driven defiance, and it certainly was a pretty one.

Shalnark removed his tongue with a gasp, panting for a couple seconds, "Needy bitch." Shal chuckled, red-faced, still trying to catch his breath. 

He inserted two fingers this time, slicked with lube. He curled his fingers down, roughly slamming against his prostate, earning the prettiest sound he'd gotten from Fei all night. 

He wanted to speed up prep as much as possible for both of their benefits, adding yet another digit immediately after, "You can take three now, do you think you've earned my dick yet?" Shalnark could barley get out the question before Fei was begging, rocking back against his fingers with pure desparation in his strangled voice. 

"I'll take all that as a yes then," he smiled, allowing his fingers to slowly slip out, "flip on your back," Shal ran his fingers over Feitan's thigh, "I wanna see your pretty face while I fuck you raw." His voice was rough but sickly sweet in Fei's ear, making his eyes widen with excitement as he flopped down off his knees and rolled over, spreading his legs. 

His hole quivered as Shalnark traced the head of his cock over his entrance, teasing him with his tip until Fei was bucking his hips up in a needy fit of frustration. When he finally slipped himself in, he probed a strangled whine from deep in Feitan's throat as he rutted his hips forward against the pretty bottom's ass, "Good boy," Shal groaned, "such a tight little ass," his hips stuttered forward again roughly, "so fucking tight." 

Feitan wrapped his legs around Shal's waist, forcing him as deep as he could possibly go, taking him to the hilt with an incredible amount of enthusiasm. His jagged nails raking reddened lines down the blond's back, earning a hiss as small red droplets formed against his pale skin. Sharp teeth dug into Shal's shoulder, deep and bruising and bloody, though, he didn't mind in the slightest, groaning at the stinging pain inflicted on him by the needy sadist pinned beneath him. In fact, the pain was only encouragement to fuck into Fei faster, rougher, their bodies pushed entirely together punctuated with the heat of their skin connecting. Feitan's dick leaked between them, slipping smothered between their stomachs and earning friction with every thrust. 

"Sweetheart," Shal purred, "you take my cock like a whore." 

Fei twitched desperately, the degradation going straight to his dick and nearly pushing him over the edge already. His legs and fingers tightened their already violent grip, "Shal...fuck...I think I'm gonna...cum...again," he panted out as best he could, tongue now lapping at the bloodied spot he'd just bitten, "I...can't take it...much longer." 

"Flip over," Shal commanded, his tone still deceptively sweet, "back like you were." Feitan obeyed without question, once again spreading himself for Shalnark like he'd asked. He wasted no time burying himself back in Feitan's lube-slicked hole, indulging in how tight and warm the little virgin's ass was, "You were made to take my dick, Fei," Shal angled downwards, slamming his prostate head on once again, "such a good little cockslut." Feitan yelped each time he slammed into him, struggling to keep himself upright as his prostate was repeatedly abused with no breaks. His back arched beautifully, ass angled up as he made contact with Shal's hips at a rapid pace, "Cum for me, whore." Shalnark groaned into his ear, somehow managing to pick up his pace once again. 

And with that Feitan did exactly as he was told, thrusting himself weakly into Shal's hand once again, his toes curled and his fingers clawed at the sheets. His words became more incoherent than usual as Shalnark roughly fucked him through his second orgasm of the night, feeling himself convulse so violently he nearly collapsed. He clenched up around Shal's cock, trying forcefully to take even more than he could give as he fell apart. 

Though, as he was coming down he realized quickly Shalnark's pace had not even so much as slowed, if anything, he'd sped up. Still repeatedly slamming directly into Feitan's poor, abused prostate far past his breaking point. As Fei yelped and spasmed from the aggressive overstimulation so deep inside of him, he came to another sudden realization. 

"Shal, ah-, please...I'm gonna...fu-ck...I'm gonna...piss myself..." he felt defeated as Shal's pace still didn't relent, "It can just, mnh- feel like that when your p-prostate gets overstimulated," Shalnark choked out, "I promise you won-" he was cut off by the harshest cry so far, feeling Feitan's used up body drop into the mattress as he tried as hard as he possibly could to keep himself together. His desperate attempts came a bit late, however, it happened before either of them really know what was going on, much less how to stop it from happening despite Feitan's pitiful warning. As he tensed pitifully around Shal's cock, he rutted his hips forward against the mattress again, only to realize to to his own steadily increasing shame that he'd collapsed into a gross mess of his own fucking piss and cum. The sensation was disgusting, wet and sticky, cold mixed with warm, causing his hips to jerk back even more forcefully this time. 

Fuck.

He winced and shivered as a rush of pain and tear-jerking embarrassment filled his body, still allowing himself to get used up past his limit as Shalnark neared finishing himself off inside of him, "Nasty little whore, can't even hold your own piss while you're getting fucked, huh?" Feitan hoarsely apologized as Shal's fingers wrapped around the back of his neck, shoving his face deeper into the mattress. "I wanna cum in you." all Fei could give in response was an aggressive nod and whimper, "Good boy, so good. Take it, take my cum for me, sweetheart." Incoherent praises fell from Shal's lips as he flooded the warn out bottom's ass, gripping his hips like he may run away. 

Shalnark shuddered as his forehead collapsed between Feitan's shoulder blades, "God, you did so well. Let me clean you up." 

Feitan groggily rolled onto his back, breathing roughly as he glanced at the mess he made. He tensed as he felt Shal's cum leaking out of his hole and down the backs of his thighs, a whimper falling from his throat once again, he felt so stuffed and used up. His eyes trailed up Shalnark's body as embarrassment consumed him once again, "I guess...we can't...sleep here...then," a smile slowly crept onto his face, "...sorry..." 

Shal's smile widened, "It's fine, I didn't wanna sleep there before anyways," his face was soft and feigned innocence, "...you do need a shower though," eyes subconsciously scanning Fei's worn out body, "lemme carry you, we'll figure out where to sleep later." He had won the little game they'd been subconsciously playing for what felt like an eternity, he felt rather smugly accomplished in his final victory. He had no idea how Feitan would act after his afterglow wore off, if he'd be mad or ashamed or want more or pretend it never happened. But that didn't matter. Shal had earned his fun for now, he had gotten the stubborn little bitch to crack and break so beautifully right into his hands. 

Feitan just nodded, looking calmer than Shal had ever seen him. 

Being alone with Shalnark wasn't so bad...


End file.
